headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars 7
Plot Following the celebration in honor of their victory at the Battle of Yavin, the Galactic heroes Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookiee decide they must depart. With the treasure he received for rescuing Princess Leia, Han now has more than enough money to pay back Jabba the Hut. While heading in the direction of Dantooine, the Millennium Falcon comes upon an old Imperial Star Destroyer, seemingly adrift in space. From behind it, a ragtag phalanx of ships piloted by space pirates emerges and opens fire on the Falcon. Han evades their fire while Chewie mans the ship's weapons, taking blasting several of the pirate ships to bits. The Star Destroyer activates its tractor beam and pulls the Falcon into its underbelly. Han and Chewie discover that the ship is commanded by an old acquaintance, a notorious pirate named Crimson Jack and his first mate Jolli. Crimson Jack takes Solo's reward money and lets the Falcon go. Han now realizes that his chances of ever paying Jabba back have greatly diminished. Deciding it would be prudent for them to lay low, Han takes the Falcon to the Outer rim world of Aduba-3. While exploring the streets, they come upon a strange incident taking place outside a nearby cantina. A group of locales are harassing a Verpine priest who is attempting to mount a Bantha pulling a funerary travois containing the remains of a dead cyborg. The spacers of Aduba-3 dislike cyborgs greatly, and take offense to the idea that one is to be buried on Spacers' Hill. When they openly attack the insectoid priest, Han decides to intervene. Han and Chewie succeed in temporarily driving the unruly mob away and the insectoid (whom Han refers to only by the honorific pera) is extremely grateful for coming to his aid. At the priest's request, Han agrees to bury the deceased cyborg for him. The protestors manage to work up their courage and turn their aggression towards Han. The fight quickly devolves into chaos with Han and Chewie standing back-to-back with one another, dropping attackers with shots from their blaster and bowcaster. They eventually win the skirmish, but the bantha carrying the travois is accidentally killed during the firefight. Chewbacca hoists the travois upon his back and carries it to Spacers' Hill. The priest speaks a prayer as Han and Chewie bury the body. When all is said and done, the priest rewards Han for his help with a great deal of money. Chewie and he stop at a nearby cantina and Han tries to seduce a blue-skinned patron Azoora. Even Chewbacca manages to find a group of scantily-clad women who take an interest in him. As they enjoy themselves, they are approached by a man who has a proposal for them. Appearances Featured Characters: * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Verpine priest Supporting Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * R2-D2 * C-3PO Villains: * Crimson Jack * Jolli * Unidentified spacers Other Characters: * Azoora * Deceased cyborg * Ramiz Locations: * Aduba-3 :*Spacers' Hill :*Tun Aduban :*Locru's Central Saloon * Yavin IV Items: * Bowcaster * DL-44 heavy blaster pistol Vehicles: * Imperial Star Destroyer * Millennium Falcon * Space pirate vessels Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Doomworld. * Also shipped with diamond-shaped cover price box (no value differential between versions). * Archie Goodwin is credited as consulting editor in this issue. * The events from this issue take place immediately following the events from Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope. * Han makes reference to Aquilae in this issue. Aquilae is a Duros colony. * As with many issues published during this era, Jabba's race is identified as a "Hut", not Hutt. Han encountered Jabba last in ''Star Wars'' #2. * This issue establishes that Banthas exist on other planets than just Tatooine. * Crimson Jack and Jolli become major players in a sub-plot that culminates with ''Star Wars'' #15. They appear next in ''Star Wars'' #11. * One of Crimson Jack's pirates is dressed up wearing Imperial Stormtrooper armor, but he is not an actual Stormtrooper. * In one panel, Han indicates that Jabba is waiting for him on Dantooine, which was revealed in Episode IV as the location of a former Rebel base. In the next panel however, he tells Chewbacca to set course for Mos Eisley, Tatooine. Mos Eisley is where Han and Chewbacca first met Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Azoora and Ramiz are not identified by name until ''Star Wars'' #8 See also External Links * [http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Star_Wars_Vol_1_7 Star Wars #7 at MDP] * [http://www.comics.org/issue/31886/ Star Wars #7 at GCD] * [http://www.comicvine.com/star-wars-new-planets-new-perils/37-18182/ Star Wars #7 at Comic Vine] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_7:_New_Planets,_New_Perils Star Wars #7 at Wookieepedia] * [http://www.comicbookdb.com/issue.php?ID=24961 Star Wars #7 at Comicbookdb.com] ---- Category:Star Wars Vol 1 Category:1978/Comic issues Category:January, 1978/Comic issues Category:Frank Springer/Inker Category:Comic issues with plot summaries